


Princess

by alyxabortion



Category: Black Veil Brides, From First to Last
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bottom Andy, Consensual Kink, Consent, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxabortion/pseuds/alyxabortion
Summary: Andy gets it good on tour 😶
Relationships: Andy Biersack & Juliet Simms, Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy, Andy Biersack/Gerard Way, Andy Biersack/Matt Good, Andy Biersack/Ronnie Radke, Craig Mabbitt/Ronnie Radke, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Max Green/Craig Mabbitt/Ronnie Radke, Max Green/Ronnie Radke, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 4





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for this LMAO

Andy POV

I look up to the sky, observing the cloudy scenery before taking a puff from my cigarette and exhaling the smoke out into the warm summer air. "Shits gonna kill ya one day." A voice states behind me. I turned around, greeted by my close friend (and crush) Matt Good. I rolled my eyes as he leaned against the bus, arms crossed with a cheeky smile. "Shut up, I think I'll be just fine." I responded half jokingly. "So how's tour been treating you so far?" The boy asked while still against the bus. It was my bus by the way, no clue where he came from. "I don't know we just got here." My arms stretched above my head, trying to loosen my sore muscles. We've gotten here around ten minutes or so ago and I'm beyond happy to finally be outside again and not cooped up in that tiny vehicle.

"And I'm already tired." Which I was. Matt chuckled a bit at my response before pushing himself away from the bus. "I can see that. Im gonna go get something to eat, wanna come with?" I nodded in debate, "Depends on where we're going." The boy looked around before answering. "There's an applebee's a little up ahead so I'm going there." Shrugging, I took one last hit of my cancer stick and threw it on the ground, stepping on it. "I guess I'll go. Lemme change first." I looked down at my shirt, pulling on it lightly. I hadn't changed in two days I was so fucking lazy. Matt shook his head with giggles and with that I headed to the door of my bus, opening it and walking inside.

As soon as I'm in the bus I instantly see everyone on the couch playing COD. You'd think that they would actually leave the bus to go do stuff since we've been stuck in here for two entire days, but no. "Damnit, Ash!" Jake tilted his head back with his hands over his face. "Why do you have to kill me EVERY time?" He complained as the rest laughed. "Don't worry, you did better than last time." Christian hit his head playfully, "Hey!" Jake pushed his hand away, clearly upset. I rolled my eyes, walking past them to the bunk area. "Oh, hey Andy." Jake said now in a more cheerful voice, stopping me from walking. "Wanna join us?" He added questioningly. "Uh, no, im going somewhere actually--" I didn't want to take too long to get ready because I knew Matt was waiting outside so I turned again and continued to the bunk area.

Of course when I get there, someone has to follow me. I'd like at least a little bit of privacy but you just don't get that sort of thing when you're on tour. "Where ya' going?" It was Cc. "Uh, Applebee's." I said quickly and at the end it was almost inaudible. There was a bag next to my bunk with my clothes inside, so I picked it up and threw it onto my bunk. "Ooh, going on a date?" He teased, now sitting in the bunk across from me. "No, it's not a date, just going with a friend." I pulled out a plain black shirt along with tight black skinny jeans. "Just a friend, okay." He chuckled with a smirk. "Shut up, it's just Matt, now get out so I can change." I huffed, standing up and pushing Christian out. "Fine, fine, im going."

I sighed after he left. You know, it did seem kinda like a date but I know it wasn't. As I pulled off my shirt, I looked down at the other one, holding it in my hands for a minute. What if I just asked him? Like, on a date? I shook my head like 'why the fuck am I thinking about this' while pulling on the other shirt. I slid off my boots so I could change my pants of course, then sliding them back on. Its whatever, he's straight anyways so what's the big deal. We're only friends and I don't see that changing. At least not anytime soon...

"You sure take forever, princess." I jump at the unexpected voice coming from behind me. When I turned I saw Matt, of course. "Oh-- sorry." Well shit, thank god he came in here after I changed. "Its fine, no rush." He began, "Are you ready now?" I nodded a 'yes' as we headed out of the bus, getting a few stares from the guys as Cc winked at me. What a weirdo. 

-

I sat down on the bench-like seat across from Matt and looked out the window. Well, I was trying to avoid his gaze because now he's got me thinking, I've liked him for a while, about a few years but I've tried pushing the feeling off. I watched as cars passed the building, trying to distract my mind. "You okay?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked over to Matt. "Yeah, why?" He ran his fingers through his long hair, pulling some away from his face. He was so cute oh my god... "I don't know, just wondering I guess."

We were interrupted by the clanking of heals, grabbing both me and Matt's attention. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" Matt gave the lady a warm smile, honestly making me a bit jealous. Well, okay, maybe it really wasn't that, but it seemed like she was all over him as he ordered what ever he ordered, I wasn't paying attention.

"Andy?" Matt blinked a few times, confused. "Oh, shit, my bad." I apologized quickly after realizing I had been staring like some freak. "Uh, I'll take a water, that's all." I gave the best smile I could muster but I just wanted her to leave. Fuck, why am I getting like this all of a sudden? "Alright... I'll be back with your food." The lady smiled one last time at Matt before finally walking away.

The wait was a little quiet, quieter than what I was comfortable with. Not only was I silent but I was freaking out because like, what if he noticed? Was I being too obvious? My eyes skimmed the table to find literally anything to fiddle with. When they hit a few napkins stacked on one side I almost emedeitely grabbed onto one and twirled it through my fingers. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" Okay, act normal Andy. "Yeah, im fine. Why do you keep asking me that?" I let out a small laugh to try and make it sound a little bit better. The man rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at me. It was about a few seconds before he replied. "Why are you blushing?"

"Im not, it's the heat dumbass."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, this place has air conditioning." He smirked.

At that point I had no idea what to say, I mean he was right, now that I notice that its basically freezing in here. "Whatever." I shook my head and looked away. Thankfully the waitress came back with food and the water I asked for, so it'd give me some time to calm down. Im also hoping the water will help too, maybe I'll stop feeling so hot and flustered. I can still picture that smile he gave me.

Coming here was a terrible idea because the waitress ended up writing her number down for Matt, and he didn't even ask. I really need to stop making a big deal out of this -- he's probably not even going to talk to her anyway.

Matt POV

The entire time I was eating I kept looking at Andy and noticing him staring at times, like as soon as I look up he'll turn his head a different direction. It's so weird. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked but he nodded, denying it. "Alrighty then." When I finished eating I slid my plate to the side, observing the boy in front of me. His long hair laid perfectly in front of his face, going off to the side. "So, I heard you were sharing a stage with Falling In Reverse tonight." Andy perked his head up to me. "Oh, yeah. It's been a while since me and the band's toured with them." He rested himself back against his seat. He was so adorable, especially when he's excited about something. I knew he was. "Are you coming to our show?" The boy soon asked with hope in his voice. "Of course I am, why would I?" I chuckled softly when he grinned at my answer. We talked for a little longer until Andys phone rang. "Oh, I'll be right back." He reassured me before getting up and walking out of the restaurant. Odd.

When Andy went outside I decided to pay for everything and waited for him. When my focus turned to the window I could see him walking around in the parking lot. I mean, I didn't intend to stare like a creep or anything but I couldn't help but notice how... pretty he was. His long black hair swayed whenever the wind would pick it up, revealing his face which was cute. Wait, why am I thinking this? I forced myself to look at something else, like cars or whatever, but they found their way back on Andy and his slim figure dressed in all black. I don't like him or anything, no, not like that, we're just friends, and I'm straight. Like, very straight.

It didn't take him long before he came back inside. "Okay, im ready to go." The boy asked as I watched him stretch his arms over his head. God, I've never really noticed how cute this guy is.


End file.
